Digital World Anthology
by Liger Zero X
Summary: Wizardmon goes on a search to find the person or persons responsible for killing his Gekomon friend.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Digital World Athology  
  
The year was approximately 2009. The digital world had gone through hell and back and obviously, this was no walk in the park. Left torn and on the brink of shattering, waters were left dry, forests had burned, mountains crumpled, and cities were demolished. Graveyards had been rejuvinated, unleashing the horrors of the past while the greatest warriors became only numbers of death. One after the other: Magnamon, Lucemon, Patamon, Tailmon, Salamon, Angemon, Holy Angemon, Seraphimon, Goddramon, Holydramon, and Ophanimon fell to the powers of the Great Darkness which had not yet subsided... this was and is  
  
DIGITAL WORLD ANTHOLOGY  
  
Yet, what had caused this turmoil? Was it the fusion of several pyro-born evil? It wasn't, like any other, someone who grew to hate all Digital lifeforms, it was an untimely event. It was Armogeddon. The Digital World lay side by side with several other worlds, all had their unexpected demise. For once, it wasn't a Digimon, but the first visitation of a new lifeform.  
  
So, finally our story begins. The story of a small mage and his travel to a new world, but what is he leaving? Is it his life in which he is giving up, or the death of a thousand heroes? His name is Wizardmon, and this is his story. 


	2. The Shining Digivolution

Chapter One  
  
The Shining Digivolution  
  
I grew up, from what I can remember, as a DemiDevimon. I was the smallest out of all the others in school. I was seldom picked on, only because I had learned my special attack: DemiDart. I lived by myself because I was too big to live in Primary Village and too small to hang out with the Champion and Ultimate levels.  
  
I stayed in a small alleyway, living amongst discarded boxes. It was warm in the day, a bit cold at night. I scrounged for food in dumpsters for a variety of half eaten pizza and rotten vegetables, sometimes older than me.  
  
Friends weren't nearly a topic. I had one... a Gekomon. I was fascinated by the way he was able to digivolve. We would sit on top of roofs, staring at the gleaming stars and fantisizing about our future evolutions. He'd gaze up and say "DemiDevimon, yanno.. when I get big and digivolve, I'll be one of dem Tonosama Gekomon's...yeah, an ultimate."  
  
I thought it was silly, dreamin' I mean. I thought he was silly... until he died. I remember it 'till this day. It was rainy. The steel, blue lightning seemed to race through the sky. Gekomon was late from his food gathering that day, so I decided to search for him.  
  
I fluttered down the avenue, feeling my heart pound within every flap. I knew he had to be late because the food was partially scarce, right? I made a sharp turn, then reered back in shock as the lightning cracked like a whip in the sky. Gekomon was crippled, gasping for air but engulfing the dirty water of the muddy puddle he lay in. I landed next to him, putting my face close to his.  
  
"W-what happened," I stammered as warm tears over ran the cold raindrops.  
  
He slowly began to break into dust, uttering the name of the horrible being that slayed him. A name unlike any other, the Angel of Death... Dark Angemon. Dark Angemon had connections with the demon of time and space. Gekomon had finally faded, and so had my loving emotions for him. I thought of him as a brother. A million questions flooded my mind. Had Dark Angemon been trying to get to me? Why had a Digital Overlord gone after a mere street hobo? Why not me? Why him? The lightning and rain stopped, yet the storm within me hadn't subsided. I did the only thing possible... I digivolved.  
  
"DemiDevimon digivolve to... Wizardmon."  
  
His dream was embedded in my mind. He wanted to be a Tonosama Gekomon. What had I become? a lousy magician used for cheap adolescence entertainment? or a lonely mage. It hadn't occured to me that this was going to be my new body. I was surprised by my featured. I had arms, hands, fingers...legs, feet, separated toes apart from my talons. A staff, no wings, and a spiffy lookin' hat. I looked like a human.  
  
I vaguely remember Elecmon in Primary Village. He told the Fresh levels of things that stood erect on two legs and arms with assymetrical bodies. He said on several situations, they saved our world. I once thought they were horror stories, but once I aged... I knew better.  
  
So I left my home. I left the alleyway. I left the city. I left my once humble life as a street bum. The alleyway... it brought back memories as I started my journey. 


	3. The Village of the Tsukidairumon Water E...

Chapter Two

The Village of the Tsukidairumon; Water Evolution

I was tired. No words could explain my pain. I hadn't eaten in days nor drinking water. Life couldn't have gotten any worse. Days had gone by and yet i still remained in the state of a Wizardmon. Gekomon's spirit still travelled with me. Every now and then, I would see him a few feet ahead of me, giving me the extra power to crawl forward. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

The sun was almost down. I was somewhat greatful seeing as how the sun is merciless in the desert. I was now able to walk again. I leaned againt my rod and used it as a crutch, stumbling over sand dunes and barges. Finally, I arrived there. The Tsukidairumon Village looked as if it hadn't been touched for ages. Large, brown domes sat in small couldesacs. Every now and then, a large brown head would peer from around the corner of a building and flee with terror. Several more heads appeared until it seemed as if the whole village stared at me. I couldn't breathe. My head swirled as the ground rushed upward.

"Poke him again, Ai."

"What if he wakes up, Kyoji."

I looked up at two meteor-sized heads staring down at me. The had beady black eyes and large, brown bodies. They also had hands and legs, resembling muddy snowmen with limbs. I tilted my head over to see that smaller versions of the Digimon before me looked in through the mirrors. The room was small. It had only a bed and a shelf with one light that swayed several inches from the roof. 

"Maybe he can help with our problem... can we take him to the Elder?"

I was slowly lifted up from under my arms and carried through the small village. My two escorts occasionally looked at me, but neither of us bothered to speak. After walking to the outskirts, we came to a large hill. Atop the hill sat an elderly Tsukidairumon. I was now able to walk again. 

"U-Uhm.... Kyoji?"

"I'm Ai"

"Oh. Ai, may you put me down, please?"

I jumped from his arms and stumbled around the two behemoths after every earthquake step. We made it to the top and the two gaurds bowed down. I gave a short smile with my wry lips and shook his hands, listening to every word he said.

"Hi. I'm Master Tsuki. Yes, indeed. I guess you are here to protect the city for the invasion? Yes, indeed.I ---"

"What invasion, sir?" I slowly cried.

"The invasion of the Ogremon. They come for our prized possessions. The Digizoid Sapphire crystal. Ya see, young one, all Tsukidairumon have three red buttons. Of the three, one of them is the shard of a Digizoid Sapphire Crystal. They senselessly kill for the buttons. However, I have the largest piece and they would have to kill me before they obtain the crystal."

After hours of staring at the large crystal on his chest, I broke in, yet again. "What happens when they collect all of the crystals?"

"They would first have to kill all of us to obtain all of our 134 crystals. Secondly, they would be able to cause a mass digivolution and become stronger than they already are."

"and when would they be attacked our village?"

**************************************************************************************************************************************

When he said now, I didn't know he meant right now. Before I knew it, I sat beside Ai and Kyoji staring off into the disance. Off a few miles, faint grunts could be heard. A long queu of green monsters appeared over the horizon. They quickly advanced and in no time at all, the war had begun. 

I dodged a very sloppy Pummel Whack before tripping an Ogremon with my stave. I glanced over to see that the Tsukidairumon that were defeated were robbed of there crystals. After hours of fighting, we had a small amount of soldiers. They began splitting up, heading toward the village. Loud grunts roared over the screaming of women and children as they were robbed of their crystals and disappeared in a spark of black dust. I had to protect Master Tsuki. I cut through the village, heading toward the hill before any of the soldiers made it.

"Master Tsuki, we are losing. I don't think we'll make it."

I looked over to see the Ogremon had regrouped and advanced toward the small hut we sat in. 

"'Tis ok, young one. I give you my crystal. Its almost my time anyway to leave. I might as well leave it in your hands..."

"But, Master Tsuki. You don't even know me."

"But soon, the Digital World will." He plucked the crystal from his chest and placed it neatly on the edge of my stave. "Now, you may Digivolve to your Ultimate stage."

I slowly began to feel weak. The souls of the dead Tsukidairumon flooded my mind. Tears began to fall from my eyes that changed from yellow to crimson. I wanted to drown every one of those Ogremon in a sea of blood and torment. I slowly... digivolved.

"Wizardmon digivolve to...... Marine Angemon."

I arose from the hut and stood atop the hill. It was time to gain revenge on the ones who died due to sensless killings.


	4. A Glimpse of Darkness

Chapter Three

A Glimpse of Darkness

I lunged forward. One white tentacle swayed forward while the other crushed the now miniscule hill I stood on. My hands swept  forward and I watched as a large group of Ogremon disappeared. I took another step and sucked in the warm air of the desert. Huts toppled over as I prepared for my final attack. The blue, cloudless sky slowly began to rip in half. A long, black crack fell from the sky to the Earth. I stopped my onslaught and watched as the crack opened up like a zipper, parting the sky.

"APOCALYPMON!!," the Ogremon began to grunt visiocly. They knelt before the void as two large, yellow eyes pierced through the darkness.

The man behind the mask. Apocalypmon had controlled Dark Angemon into killing my friend. A large gust of wind picked up, sucking the remaining Ogremon into the pitch blackness of the void. I slumped forward, maintaining my ground. The sinister laugh of Apocalypmon slowly began as I took steps back from the swirling vortex. I couldn't have let the strife of the Tsukidairumon go in vein. 

A large green and orange ball fell from the void like a comet. I glanced at the two golden horns that rested upon its shoulders. I remebered what it looked like because I had seen pictures of it. Gekomon obessessed over it a lot.

"T...Tonosama Gekomon?" 

Apocalypmon had reached down in my soul to retrieve the one person I wouldn't fight against. The earth shook violently as he landed. The void closed up and I glared forward. 

"Wizardmon... how could you let me die. Why didn't you help me?" A smirk crossed Tonosama Gekomon's face as he held his hands in the air. A small grunt came from his gut as two balls of energy sped toward me.

I couldn't move. Several tears fell from my face as I absorbed the impact. "I didn't let you die... I didn't. You were killed by someone else."

I watched as he ran forward and rammed himself into my chest. I toppled over a few huts and fell to the ground. As I got up, I collided with several more energy balls. I had lost my will to fight. The real Gekomon wouldn't do this to me. No matter how tormented his soul had become, he wouldn't attack his best friend. I slowly stood up and gasped for a large amount of hot air. I prepared for my ultimate attack. 

"Darkness Water!!" Blue flames fell from my lips and engulfed the town. In a blue blaze, I glanced over at Tonosama Gekomon.

"My friend wouldn't attack me. I realized you are just my imagination. You are nothing more than my imagination."

Tonosama Gekomon's smirk faded as he screeched painfully. Dark dust broke away from his body as he reverted back to Gekomon. A smile spread across his face as he slowly disappeared.

"Thank You... My Friend. I thank you for taking me away from my hell. Looks like I finally became a Tonosama Gekomon."

I reverted back to Wizardmon and stepped forward. "You're welcome, but please... don't go."

He took a step forward and smiled again. "I won't leave you. Whenever the wind blows, whenever the earth shakes, I will be---"

A dark figure appeared on the horizon. He held out his hand as a pink flash of light swept over the area. Gekomon disappeared  into the blue sky. Time seemed to play tricks on me at that point. The figure walked toward me. I blacked out, then stared up again. The figure peered down at me. I never saw his face, but I knew his name. He had killed Gekomon twice now.

"Insolent fools. If you need the job done... do it yourself."

I gasped for breath and watched as my wand slowly disappeared into dust. I could only speak the utter words of hatred. The person controlled by a demon to destroy worlds. The person who didn't care if he had destroyed lives... if he had killed friends and families. Dark Angemon.


	5. Arrival of Apocalypmon

Chapter Four

Arrival of Apocalypmon

I had finally awoken to a starry night sky. I urged my bruising body to stand up as I looked at my surroundings. Completely surrounded by stars. It was as if I was floating in space... only I wasn't floating. Quickly, I searched for my stave. It was gone. I had lost it in Dark Angemon's attack during my fight. The crystal must have been gone, too. If both items were gone, then I couldn't digivolve to my Ultimate form.

Slowly, I collapsed to my knees and began crying. Nothing was left to do. I had helped in the death of my friend. I had: no power, no strength, I was lost, and anytime now I would be killed. 

"Hello?" My voice echoed off of the dead silence. I had no use but to walk.

I walked for ages. I walked until my legs quivered with every stumbling step. I walked until my feet cracked and my back slumped forward in a crouch. I wish I had my stave now. I had walked until I came into a large, gold cube. In a flash of light, it jeered forward and knocked my useless body into the ground. Large claws dangled from small compartments on all sides of the box. It had grew in the comotion. Atop it sat two figures. One of them had a black cape on with a large black mask over his face only revealing his piercing yellow eyes. Apocalypmon. If he was here, then Dark Angemon must've been the one standing next to him.

"Our pawn has come to see the grand master." Apocalypmon's voice echoed from all directions. "He has yet to realize what his true purpose in life was. Wizardmon... he was originally made as one of my Dark Soldiers. He was the one with the ability to digivolve into four different elemental types. I've already seen Water. Fire, Earth, and Air are left."

He slowly began mumbling to himself. then continued with his speech that boomed over space. " You were the one. I had sent Dark Angemon to retrieve you, but he lost you. I observed you from afar to find out what you would become. I watched as you were rejected from the others at Primary Village until the death of your friend in the City of Devils."

Dark Angemon fluttered from his post next to Apocalypmon. "Hmmm," he smiled. "We could've been the best of friends. There wouldn't have been no one other. I HAD to kill Gekomon. Don't you understand. I had to if there would only be us and Master."

Apocalypmon disappeared from atop the levitating box, next to his warrior. "Yes. I have created all of this chaos. I had made you as a key. Our Dark Nation would unlock a world of hatred. A Digital Hell, persay. There is only one door to escape the chaos we inflict. We have made you the key to escaping. Killing you would destroy our only chances of ruling the dimensions. Killing you would destroy our lives.

I wanted to kill myself. Hell. Apocalypmon shouldn't of known what Hell was. If it were up to me, I would show him. I would burn him until he and his flunky would cry and weep and wish for a swifter death. I hadn't spoken in a while, but what I had to say would be of know use.

"Is there anything you have to say... child?"

Yes, I had much to say. I wanted to die. I wanted to disappear and watch as the Digital World was deleted. Watch as no one could escape from the darkness of all fire and torment. I began to cry. I had done that a lot, more than usual.

"--- sir, I can sense a mix of emotions. Could this mean?" Dark Angemon stepped forward.

"Yes, this means that his fire evolution is about to be reached."

How could they determine this? It was of  use to fight back. They couldn't kill me. If they did, they would all die. Dark Angemon was right. I did have a mix of emotions. But I didn't feel any different. Slowly, I noticed the dark blue flame that rested in the palm of my hand. It quickly engulfed my body, burning away all of my clothing. Two dark slits appeared for my eyes as I grew to a tremendous height. It was time to kill the mass killer.

"Wizardmon Digivolve to... Blue Meramon."

It a large lunge of speed, I dashed toward Apocalypmon. I swung one of my massive fists toward his head but missed narrowly. I swung and kicked, but always seemed to miss. Slowly I lost spped, then strength, then reverted to blocking every gnashing blow. After one unguarded uppercut, I felt myself fly several feet, landing above a bright red planet. I slowly stood up and held out both my arms vertically.

"Flames of Unholy Torment."

Large blue flames fell from the starry sky. I watched joyously as several of them connected with its target. When the dust cleared, I firt saw one armored hand. Dark Angemon had held his hand up, creating a light shield around him and Apocalypmon. I dove for his chest but felt the crippling blow of Apocalypmon's Mimice Rose Whip.

I fell to the ground and slowly closed my eyes. I felt the flames die down and I reverted back to Wizardmon. I wasn't dead yet. I stood up and held out both my hands.

"Magical Game!"

A small yellow orb rocketed toward Dark Angemon and I prayed to Seraphimon that it would cause some damage... if any.


	6. Out With a Bang!

Chapter Five

Out With a Bang!!!

Time slowed down as my Magical Game attack sped toward Dark Angemon. I prayed that it would connect. I had used most of my energy and felt the effects wearing in. The ball bounced in front of Dark Angemon. In an attempt to avoid it, he leapt to the right. Finally, Apocalypmon was left alone. The ball, still stationary curved to the left and ripped a moderate sized hole through the lone demon. I felt a smile cross my face. Before I passed out, I saw the fear in Apocalypmon's face. His body slowly disappeared in a burst of black dust. A small smirk appeared over Dark Angemon's face as he assumed power and destroyed his masters golden cube.

I woke up. It was like a dream. I still remained in the Tsukidairumon barren village, but my stave was still there. The crystal was now blue and red as my stave had a golden aurora to it. The red crystal meant I had Marine Devimon's spirit and the blue meant I had Blue Meramon's spirit. I got up and brushed myself off. Not that much happened. The village was quiet and it was now dark outside. I had only to wait. I figured that if Dark Angemon had freedom, then he would be after me. His power would be unlimited seeing as how no one was there to boss him around.

************************************************************************************

Several days had passed. I was now in the Industrial City. Smog and smoke filled my lungs as every moment I bumped into a Kokuwamon or a Giromon. I was lost, as usual, and had the slightest clue as of where to find this portal or how to stop the Digital World from deleting itself. One building seemed to stand out from the rest, so I walked in. Draped over the front was a dark red D or a black background. I slipped through the doors and watched as two Gaurdromon stepped forward.

"State your business with D," the first Gaurdromon spoke.

"U-uhm... oh yeah, I, uhhm... have a delivery." That was the idea. I never realized how smart I was until I was able to think on my toes.

"What are ya deliverin'?" the second Gaurdromon chimed in.

"I'm delivering hats."

I took my hat off, revealing my weak, dry, white hair. I fixed my cape in embarrasment, then stepped forward. The two Gaurdromon escorted me to two large doors behind the receptionist desk. They both smiled at the Clockmon behind the desk and continued. I was left at the two doors and watched as the two Digimon walked away. 

_Okay, _I thought to myself _I go in... stern, with authority. That's right. I go in and ask him, gently... but not to gently if he has seen any portals around lately. He has to have seen some. This is one of the biggest cities left. Someone must've seen something. Okay time to talk with the head honcho..._

I clenched my staff and put my ruffled hat back on. Stepping through the doors, I was met with a large, oak desk with a dark violet chair behind it. The chair was turned so I didn't know who was behind it. I stepped forward again. 

"U-Uhm, sir?" I cleared my throat and stepped forward again, pressing against the top of the desk." Ya seen any portals lately. I'm trying to leave the Digital World before it's gone, and I was wondering... if ya seen any letely?"

Silence.

The chair slowly turned. I met with the bony skull of a SkullSatamon. His bony legs sat crossed as he reached forward and leaned against the desk in amusement. "Poor lil' Wizardmon. You thought you killed me, didn't you."

I didn't know what he was talking about. I stepped back and fell on my bottom. "W-who are you?"

He stepped up and leapt in front of his desk. Leaning inches from my face, he smiled." Don't you recognize an Apocalypmon when you see one. Because of you, I was reverted back from my Mega form to my ultimate form. Because of you, I am second rate to that damned Dark Angemon. Because of you, I almost was killed and can't muster up enough power to digivolve back."

He stood up and smiled again. "I have no use for living. I also want Dark Angemon to die. So I should kill you and get it over with." He lifted up his staff, inches from my face." Nail Bone!"

The beam lifted me off of my feet and threw me through the wall. I collapsed over the Clockmon and got up. I quickly scrambled to my staff, but met with another Nail Bone Attack. 

"Magical Game."

The energy ball flew past SkullSatamon and encircled him. I used it as a diversion so I could get to my stave and digivolve. I dove forward and rolled onto my feet. Holding the stave up, I yelled.

"Wizardmon Digivolve to...."

I met with the laughter of my opponent. He had destroyed the energy ball and pointed to the cieling. MetalBotamon scurried across the top, their tails a glow. "You can't digivolve due to their jamming system."

I held my palm to the ceiling." Magical Game." In several sparks of electricity, MetalBotamon fell. I glanced up and watched as small pieces of the cieling fell with the micro Digimon. My hand slipped and I dropped my stave. The crystal fell out as I reached for it. I grabbed the handle and tried slipping the crystals into the holder. It didn't seem to fit. I glanced at the large gap and saw a MetalBotamon in the slot. 

The Digimon slowly beeped, then disappeared in black dust. I noticed a recoloring in the dust. It went from a light black to a silver. The silver dust particles slowly reformed into a diamond shape, fitting nicely in my staff. I smiled happily and picked it up. Skull Satamon lifted up a larger pat of the cieling and stepped forward.

"Damn this body..," he laughed.

Looking up, he noticed a small amount of Metal Botamon." They can still jam your system... fool."

I held up my staff and gave off a slight sqeak in enjoyment. "Wizardmon digivolve to... Andromon."

This must've been my Earth evolution. I stepped forward and looked at my body. I seemed more human than when I was a Wizardmon. "Lightning Blade."

I spun my right hand rapidly. The speed picked up as a felt blue sparks dance about my fingers. I reached back and threw my arm in a pitch. A large blade flew forward, slicing Skull Satamon's arm off. It fell limp to the ground and exploded in black dust. I gave him another Lightning Blade and watched as he slammed against the window behind his chair. It slowly cracked in half, dropping small shards of glass.

"Gattling Missile."

I thrust my chest foward. The chest plates on my body opened up, launching two fish- disguised missiles. One of them spun out of control and turned back to me. I ducked in time to watch it slam against the wall. A large amount of blakc dust appeared, meaning I had killed the two Gaurdromon and the Clockmon. The other missile rammed itself into Skull Satamon. His whole body disappeared, leaving only his head. 

"I knew you had potential... I just didn't know how much." 

In a black crack of lightning, Skull Satamon had reverted back to his Fresh form, Zuramon. The yellow Digimon with only two red eyes and an evil snare bounced about. The window cracked and broke apart. I watched as he jumped from the large window and as black dust arose from outside. Apocalypmon, the grand master, had taken his life. He, finally, had been defeated.

I turned to my stave and the red and blue crystal. I glanced at the silver crystal that stood on the top. The three crystals shrunk and fused together. I picked up the silver, blue, and red crystal and placed it atop the staff. I gently picked up the staff with my Andromon hands and reverted back to Wizardmon. I was one step closer to finding the portal and escaping this Hell.


End file.
